the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Thoughts about the near future
So, as I've said recently my next review is going to be from the short-lived series Committed. Specifically the episode "Two Minutes to Paradise" which is currently with my editor. After that, I'm probably going to review Hank's Choice because it's been a long-time since I've reviewed something from King of the Hill. Then after that, I'm probably going to move onto Atlantis II. At least that's the atrocity schedule. I'm working on a few things on admirable animation, but I'd rather keep them to myself for now because times change. One thing that I've been thinking of doing is basically doing a revisited month, or at least a review where I cover a bunch of shows that I think I could do a better job with. I mean, there are a lot of them, especially from early on that I'd like another shot reviewing and I could do much better if I covered them now. But I realize that I have to let some things go and there wouldn't be much of a point for redoing them - things like Allen Gregory or It's a Wishful Life. The shows that I want to give another review to are: Rocket Monkeys, Wayside, 12 Oz Mouse, and the episode "Stuck in the Wringer." from SpongeBob. Now, my opinions haven't changed on these shows or this episode, and that's usually like 70% of the reason people want me to take another look at something that I've reviewed before. But with each review, I'd like to take a different route in tackling them. With Rocket Monkeys, the review wasn't really about the show and it's something I'm going to need to take another look at anyway. With Wayside, I think that I could make a much better case for why it pales in comparison to the books that it was based on, rather than just pointing out the differences. In reviewing "Stuck in the Wringer" I had a failure to understand sarcasm because... I'm bad at understanding sarcasm. I'm better than I was, but sarcasm isn't something that comes easy to me. It really can be that simple sometimes. And finally, 12 Oz Mouse, I knew that I was going to get the reaction "you just don't get it" so I did my damnedest to "get it" trying to look for any way that it could be legitimately good. And still I got "you just don't get it." And maybe I'll talk about It's a Wishful Life ''again. I dunno, would people mind me doing that, knowing that my opinions on each of these shows would not change? Like, with ''Rocket Monkeys, Wayside, and 12 Oz Mouse, I can pick out a new episode. I mean, 12 Oz Mouse does have an ongoing story, but the entire thing would make the same amount of sense if you started on episode 1 or episode 27. I probably won't be doing this with any admirable animations, because in most cases - Hey Arnold, Samurai Jack, Avatar - there are plenty of episodes that I could pick and would be giving their own reviews eventually anyway. One of my biggest concerns here is that it hasn't been too soon since my last marathon, with the whole 90's thing. Then again, these shows don't really have much to do with each other and they're distinct enough on their own merits. I dunno, do you guys think it's too soon? **** You may have noticed that in the past few days, Nayolfa and I have been streaming on picarto. Well, he has, I've just basically been his co-host on a Skype chat. You can see that he's been making some art of the Growing Around characters: gurls V2; GA sketchies; Famiry Friendly. The basic idea is that much of the team is back together, and we're bouncing ideas to revamp and rewrite the pilot and we're going forward as much as we possibly can. This does mean that the pilot "gold version" I had is not going to be the actual script we're going to be using, but we're all working together to make it better than I could make it on my own. It's hard for me to say anything definitive, but it feels like the first time in a long time that things are really moving along. By the end of May, I should actually have a bunch of really cool stuff to show people who have been following the series. There will definitely be news to spread about this as time goes on, so keep your eyes peeled because I usually release a journal when we're about to stream. This does mean that I'll be taking a break on some of my other creative endeavors - like Cyana. Category:Miscellaneous